Story changes
by Thief or Spy
Summary: Alternate endings to the Hunger Games, Allegiant
1. Hunger Games

**Hey so this is just a one shot but I hope you enjoy :)**

Foxface's POV:

The 74th annual hunger games, I never thought it would be me, and I so dearly hoped it would not be me. But look at me now, I have no place to go but up, I think, as I wave good bye to the people who came to see me off, and step into the chute.

It does not take long before I am lifted into the arena. I look around and there everyone is, it feels like a dream, a nightmare. Most people look daring, but I can tell they are just as scared as I feel.

The only thing in training I was truly good at was identifying the plants, which is not very helpful compared to all these people knowing how to kill. I do not want to kill. I do not want to be here.

The seconds tick by as the few remaining tributes are lifted into the arena. Slowly it all feels more and more real.

Soon, everyone is in the arena and there is a loud booming noise coming from overhead, "Let the games," he paused and everyone turned to look at each other getting ready to run into the cornucopia, "begin!"

As soon as he said that, everyone seemed to run into the cornucopia, I knew I stood no chance and so I ran the other way, into the forest, where hopefully I could find someplace to hide. I had no chance trying to fight the others for whatever was in there.

Running into the forest, I felt safer than I knew I would anywhere else. I have no allies, and no supplies. My mentor did not try much to help me, but helped the other tribute from District 5 instead, saying that he had more of a chance than I did in the games, so I am completely alone and abandoned.

I kept running for what felt like hours 'till I finally stopped. I knew my best shot was to stay as far away from everyone as possible. If they can't find me, than I may have a chance to live, as long as I find some food and water first.

The rest of the day I spent trying to find shelter and ended up in a tree after I had found little food and a tiny stream. I had tried to avoid hearing all the booms in the sky, meaning that a person had been killed, but it was hard not to. There were so many.

That night, they showed pictures of everyone who had been killed during the first day, and there were so many including the other guy from District 5. I wonder what my mentor is thinking now, I'm alive and the other guy is dead maybe now he'll help me.

The next morning I was woken by a loud boom. Someone else was dead. That meant there were still around twelve or so of us left. About half are gone, so hopefully I have a chance of surviving now.

Every day passed quickly from then on. Each morning, there was a new chance to get killed and each day, somehow, I stayed alive.

Staying up in the tree was never an option, so I walked around the arena looking for food and water, which there never seemed to be any of. Sometimes I would think I would be close to something, and then the people controlling the arena would start sending fireballs or something else crazy at me and I would have to start running in the opposite direction.

One time, I had been so close to water and then out of nowhere the whole stream had set on fire. There seemed to be no food anywhere.

The days kept passing with someone killed once in a while, but I had lost count of how many were still alive and who wasn't anymore. I was so hungry and so thirsty I thought I was going to die. I had walked so much and nowhere was there anything.

Finally I laid down by a bush, my whole body thoroughly exhausted. This is it I was thinking, I am going to die of this not even in some heroic kinda way like all the others will have. Laying there, I was just about to close my eyes when a little canister fell from the sky with a parachute on it, landing right beside me.

With what little energy I had left I decided to open it up and inside was food, water, and some medicine to help since I had no energy. My mentor must not have given up on me.

That night, I had a feast lots of food, and water, and then in the morning I decided I would go and try to survive, because I now know some people are counting on me to make it out of this. I don't know if I will win, but now I have some hope of at least trying.

That morning, I set out to try and find where the cornucopia was, maybe there was still some supplies left.

It took a couple hours, but eventually I found it. I dared not run out from my cover in the trees but I could see that there was definitely food nearby, but there was also many tributes, and they looked ready to kill. So I climbed up a tree, as high as I could go so I would not be spotted and decided to watch them.

One less scary looking dude was doing something to all of the metal plates we had come up into the arena on. Another guy was digging holes and carefully placing different things down into them, and another two or three were just sitting down talking like they were anywhere else but in the arena.

Having allies like that would have been nice, but it is obviously too late for that.

The people down below in the camp did nothing much for the rest of the day but later they all set out, maybe to go look for victims to kill.

I waited 'till they were far enough away that I could not hear them and slowly climbed down the tree. After watching the people down below for hours, I figured I should stay away from all the holes they had dug.

Slowly, I walked towards the camp doing a little dance trying to avoid the holes they had dug. My foot barely touched one of the little holes and it exploded and I let out a little yelp. This was not good. I needed to hurry now, because the group would be back soon after hearing one of the mines go off.

I hurried, and ran into their camp and got some food and what looked like a drink and ran off again. When back into the safety of the forest, I realized there had been a girl watching me, I think her name was Katniss, but she did not kill me. A few minutes after I had been in the forest there was another loud explosion, and the whole camp had exploded. Katniss must have set the mines off.

I'm glad she did, but I hope she gets out of there before the group comes back, and has a chance to kill her. No one thought much of her in the beginning but even my mentor, after getting the scores from the training sessions, said I should watch out for her, that she would be a force to reckon with and I guess after seeing that that maybe she is.

The food I had just gotten will last me a couple of days, but I need to stay on the move in case the group comes looking for me, and because eventually I will have to find more. So I ran and ran and ran, until I got to a large group of trees where I decided to spend the rest of the night.

It felt like I had only been asleep five or so minutes when I looked down, and the tree was on fire, not only this tree but all the trees around me. It did not feel like a nightmare but was real.

I quickly jumped from the tree and ran, but all the trees around me kept catching fire. The more I ran the quicker the trees around me caught fire.

I was running for my life, and I had no clue how to survive the fire. I must not have been the only one running because I could hear the screams of someone else, as they must have woken up and found that the tree they were on or near was on fire.

I ran for what must have been at least an hour. I felt tired, out of breath and I had a major cramp in my side. I hope the people controlling this are having fun, because I sure am not. This whole thing has been awful.

I felt completely hopeless, and then, finally, when I thought I was going to die, the fire stopped.

I looked up, and there was just a line of trees on fire, and then all of the sudden there was no fire. It was almost like there was some invisible wall there, it was so strange.

I walked over to where the wall was and there was a sort of wierd movement coming from it. I threw a little stick at it and the air rippled and the stick flew off. It was such a strange thing I had never ever seen before. I walked a little closer to it and tried to stick my hand through.

I was hit with such a blow. I flew backwards through the air until I hit a tree with my head and everything went black.

When I woke up it felt as if days had passed. I have no clue how much time had but I felt groggy and my head was a little foggy.

There was a voice coming from the arena sky again, telling us something about a feast and the cornucopia. Really I had no clue what he was saying but I decided that was where I needed to go.

I sat up a little, and waited till my head felt better. I was looking at the wall which was now some feet away but it still looked strange. I decided tha,t if I ever get out of this I am going to figure out what that thing was that threw me so far back, and then tell others so they never experience this awful pain.

After a while, I finished what little food and water I had left and set of for what I hoped was the cornucopia.

In the arena it is so easy to get lost, it is one giant maze and so hard to find the middle again but somehow I did, after what felt like an hour or so.

I climbed up a tree again to see if I could see anything. There was nothing that caught my eye at first but there was definitely something strange going on.

I looked up at the top of the arena, and just like the wall I had seen, there was the strange ripples coming through it except this time there was a hover coming down and going down towards the cornucopia. The hover landed right in front and some man from the capital was placing things inside of it and then when he had finished, he climbed back into the hover and the hover lifted into the sky and back through the ripples from which it had come.

I decided to go down and look at the cornucopia before all the other tributes came to look too. I ran down to it and inside was loads of supplies, it looked like there was something for each of us.

And then I saw that there was food. I took the food and was about to run out again when I saw that I was not alone. All the remaining people had come to get what they needed. This would be a miracle if I made it out alive.

All the people were slowly creeping in and then a battle started. I saw this as my way and I ran.

Everyone was preoccupied and not paying attention to me which I was very grateful. I stood no chance if I ever had to fight any of these people.

There was a backpack lying on the ground that looked as if it were full of supplies. Whoever the backpack belonged to, they were no longer paying attention to it so I ran and grabbed it.

It is such a miracle I made it back into the forest alive. I kept running and heard a boom, the cornucopia feast was made so at least one of us would die and I am just so happy it is not me.

I ran as fast as I could for, at least an hour and then I looked through the backpack. Sure enough it was filled with food, maybe I can survive this after all.

I kept sitting there so happy I was crying. The arena can really play with your mind; one minute I will be scared silly and then next I will be so happy to just be alive, and have food. If I do survive this, it will be a miracle and then going back to District 5 will be strange.

I had to leave my whole family behind and I knew I was most likely going to die. I left my little sister and older brother, mom and dad, my friends, and the boy.

The reaping was the most awful thing in the world. I had my name in so many times it would have been a miracle if I had not been picked. My family had not been doing well this year and so my mom had me and my brother stick our names into the reaping so many times. We needed it all though.

When they called my name it felt like my world had fallen apart. My mom started crying and my brother looked scared, I know he would have volunteered in a heartbeat to save me but my mom needed him now, that I would be gone and so I nodded at him as to say I would be okay, and that he needed to stay at home, and not volunteer for whoever got picked as the male tribute.

Standing up on the stage I felt as if I were going to cry, but I knew I needed to act like I was brave, so maybe I could stand a chance.

The boy who was picked was someone who I had never seen before, and he looked like he stood about as much of a chance as I did.

Neither of us wanted to be there.

When we were escorted into the mayor's office to say our final goodbyes, my mother and father walked in first. Both of them were crying, and said they loved me before one of the peacekeepers kicked them out.

Next came my little sister, who sat on my lap, and told me she would watch me every day and that she loved me.

Then, my brother walked into the room. He looked so sad but tried to act brave and gave me lots of advice on what I should do in the arena. He gave me a hug before he left and handed me a little necklace that had a sun on it. He said it would bring me luck and then he left.

I had one final visitor and it was a boy. He and I had liked each other for a while, but done nothing about it and now it was too late. We sat there staring at each other for quite some time and then he leaned in and kissed me.

We kissed like that until the peacekeeper walked into the room, and told him he had to leave. He gave me one more little kiss, and said he loved me. He walked out of the room with tears running down his face.

The rest of the trip to the capital is a blur. I talked to the other tribute from my district for a little bit but he was quite uninteresting. Our fathers had worked together but were not friends as far as either of us knew.

The boy was always talking to our mentor in hushed voices whenever I saw him but I did not care. I wanted to be at home, going about normal life.

Every year, we were always forced to watch the games but until this year it did not seem real. Everyone always thinks: oh that won't happen to me, and then, Voila!, it happens to you, and you have no clue what to do.

That is what I am feeling like as I am sitting on the forest floor, still wondering about what I should do.

When I went to the cornucopia, I had seen at least four people and one of them is now dead so there has to be at least four or five people still alive, and all of them look like fierce competitors. I have no weapon to use so I stand no chance of going up against them if that ever happens.

That night, I stayed awake still thinking. I was thinking about what it must be like back home. I really do miss my family and wish I were with them.

I never thought I would make it this far and I am so proud of myself and I hope my family is too.

The next day, I looked through the bag I had stolen and saw that really there was less food than I thought there had been, when I took it the other day.

I found some water in the bag though and took a sip of it as I looked for some sort of food that looked appetizing. And then I saw them, they looked just like the blueberries we used to eat at home. So I took a big handful out of the bag and started eating them, they tasted just like heaven.

Narrator:

Later it is known that Katniss and Peeta come upon Foxface and see that she is not moving.

Upon further examining Foxface, Katniss and Peeta discover she ate Nightlock, poisonous berries that Peeta had picked days ago in the arena and put them in the backpack that, most unfortunately, Foxface found, and ate, killing her.


	2. Divergent Trilogy Ending

**Hey so I hope you like this. I had to go back a little and reread but I did try my hardest. :)**

**The group of Chicagoans came to us a little while ago. There is a couple of them but the two that stand out most would be Tris and Tobias. She is a true Divergent and her boyfriend is not, even though he thought he was.**

**Tris' mother had once been here, except she was from here Tris is an outsider. She does not fit in even though she should as a Divergent.**

Tris' POV;

I can't believe my mother was from here. This place is so strange, from the buildings to the people. My mother couldn't have been one of them, this is all so unreal.

When we first came to the Bureau, we got a tour of the whole place. It is massive. There were loads of rooms, and more than half of them we did not go in.

We have all learned so many new things while being here, but some of the most important information has come from the employees talking to us. I wish we could find more.

Tobias has gone and looked at some of the houses here, and talked to the people, they are in bad shape but so were we while in the factions.

The biggest thing we have learned about has been the serums. Each factions seemed to have their own serum but the Bureau seems to have the most special ones. I have found out from walking around and some of the employees that there is a death serum and also a memory serum. I do not know yet what they are going to do with them but maybe we will find something when we go into what used to be a great city.

In the morning we went to the van that was waiting and put on bullet proof vests, got weapons and had a guard or two.

"Are you ready for this?" Tobias asked me.

Tobias had been here before but this is going to be my first time.

"I think so." I say.

He squeezed my hand, "It'll be okay."

We arrived shortly later in what was a lot of broken down houses and shacks. When the van pulled to a stop, we all got out slowly. It looked like there was no one around, but I could see a face or two peering out at us in one of the houses.

Tobias started walking and he waved at me, "Follow me, I want to take you to meet someone."

We walked down a couple abandoned streets, and then he stopped in front of a very broken down shack and knocked four times on the door in a rhythm.

The door was shortly opened and we were greeted by a middle aged woman with short brown hair.

"Hello again Tobias." she said.

Tobias nodded at her and walked inside, I followed right behind him.

The lady looked at me, "Who are you?"

"Tris."

She nodded and started whispering something to Tobias. He kept nodding, and once in a while would reply back, but she kept talking. After about five minutes they were done.

"C'mon Tris we're done here." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the room.

I waved back at the lady and she merely nodded.

"What was that about? Who is she?"

"I will tell you later. It is not safe to tell you here."

I nodded and he kept pulling me along until we were back at the van.

"Are you finished here?" one of the guards asked.

Tobias nodded.

"Hop in." He replied.

We followed instructions and got back into the van. It started driving away. After a minute or so, I saw people walk out of a few of the houses, none of them looked happy. Maybe they thought we would bring supplies or something. The people in the Bureau look much more nourished than the people here do.

The we rode in silence. Recently I feel as if Tobias has been hiding things from me. He is one of the only people I can still hold onto from what used to be our life.

Uriah is in a coma, and I'm pretty sure Tobias had something to do with it, I wish he would tell me what has been going on. I feel disconnected from him.

When we get back we take off all our weapons and head inside, Tobias and I walk into where we have been sleeping. We are the only two but probably not for long.

"Hey" I say as I grab his hand and pull him down to sit on one of the beds with me.

"Hey" he says back smiling.

"Will you tell me now what is going on?"

He sighed, "It's complicated."

"Well, tell me."

"I'll try."

"Okay."

"You know the lady today that I was talking to?"

"Yeah."

"Well she thinks she knows what the Bureau is planning to do with them, and we have made a plan about how to stop them."

"Okay, well, what is the plan?"

"We are going to break into the room where the serum is held, get it and destroy it."

"Okay, that sounds simple."

He laughed, "It's not that simple. The room has a death serum in it, and when you walk into the room it starts spraying, and whoever is in there will die."

"Oh," I say, "So how are you going to get around that?"

"Well, Caleb and I have been talking, and it looks like he might be a little helpful after all. I think I can get him to design a suit, so that when we walk into the room none of the gas will get onto us and we won't die."

"Okay, but who is going to go into the room?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I think I will."

I looked up at him, "You can't do that. Tobias, you are one of the last people I have here, you cannot sacrifice yourself. If it doesn't work, then what?"

"Let's not think about that. This is going to work."

"I don't know about that. What are you going to do with the serum?"

"Destroy all the data of how to make it, destroy the serum itself, and most certainly not let the Bureau keep it."

"What are they planning on doing?"

"I'm not fully sure, but I think they might be wanting to wipe everyone's memories from our home."

"What! Why would they do that?"

"I'm not too sure, but I just know we need to stop them."

"And you think this girl has the right idea in how to get rid of it?"

"Right now, I think she is our only hope."

I nod. I just don't feel like we can trust her.

Tobias smiles at me and leans in to kiss me. I kiss him back but I feel like some of our spark is gone.

The first time I kissed him it was amazing. Our bodies perfectly molded, his mouth against mine and that was all I could think about. His lips were so perfectly soft and melted together with mine. His face was soft, because he had just shaved, and it still smelled slightly of shaving cream. It was perfect.

That moment was not this one. It just felt like any kiss from anybody. Our love was slowly fading out. Too many secrets, not enough telling.

I miss not being back at our home, everything was so much simpler there. We were in our factions, and we did what was needed for the whole community. Every year was the same thing, and nothing was crazy like this. I want everything to go back to normal.

Tobias' POV:

She fell asleep on me but I was still awake.

Things have been different between us recently, but I am not too sure how to fix them. When I kissed her tonight, I could tell things had most definitely changed, there was no more passion, and hardly any love. I still love her so much, but I don't think she loves me as much as I do.

One day, when the world is better, I am going to ask Tris to marry me. We will get married on the rooftop where we first met. One day, we will have kids. Our kids are going to experience a better life than we have.

I don't know what is going to happen to the factions in the future, but it looks like things are going to change. I don't want to live out here by the Bureau though, these people have had some awful lives and I want my kids to be better than that but not part of a genetic project.

If I had a choice of where I had grown up, I do not know what I would have picked. I don't think I would have wanted to live in the factions, but I also wouldn't have picked to live here. Maybe there is somewhere else out there that I can take Tris.

We are going to change the world, somehow, and maybe destroying the serum is the answer.

When we went into the shack and I was talking to the lady, Tris did not seem happy. I do'nt think either of them trust each other, or like each other. That doesn't matter though, because Caleb is working on the suit right now and soon, this whole thing will be over.

I was almost asleep when I saw people walk into the room, I assume one of them is Caleb. Hopefully he is almost done.

I have always been an early riser, and sure enough I was the first one awake. I gently pushed Tris off of me and went to wake up Caleb.

He slowly opened his eyes, "What?"

"I need you to come with me."

He nodded, and we tip toed out of the room.

After we were out, I waved at Caleb meaning for him to follow me, and we went to a little corner of the Bureau where I knew there were no cameras or guards.

Caleb started yawning, "Why am I up this early?"

"I need to know how you are doing with suit. How close are to being done?"

"It is going to be a day or two more and then it should be done."

I nodded, "Okay can you send word to the headquarters in town and tell them we will do it in three days."

"Okay, three days and then it's going to happen?"

"Yes."

"Have you decided who is going to go into the room?"

"I think I'm going."

He nodded, "I think you should think about that a little more first, Tris needs you. I could do it, she hates my guts maybe this way she'll forgive me."

"Maybe. You know Caleb, you aren't that bad of a guy, maybe, in another life we would have been friends."

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Go get some sleep, I'm going to wander around for a while," I said.

We split up, and I went to do a little more research of this room. It looked small, but I had gotten a blue print, and it was actually quite big. There are many lab tables inside, and computers, only one computer has the documents on how the serum is made though. If Caleb planned it out right, it should take thirty-three seconds to get inside and finish the task at hand. The suit should be thick enough to withstand at least six minutes in the room maybe even seven or eight.

I am going to have a few others with me to handle the guards so, hopefully, all I have to do is walk into the room and get rid of it. That is, if everything goes according to plan.

Caleb's POV:

Tobias has seemed a little off recently. He has been obsessed with trying to get rid of this serum, and seems to be willing to do anything to get rid of it. It seems he might even sacrifice his and Tris' relationship for it.

Before we came here, I could see it in both their eyes, they were in love. Even in prison they still loved each other even if they didn't think they would ever see each other again. Tobias thought she had died, and yet he still loved her, but now, something has changed. What would keep them apart?

I would talk to Tris, but she still thinks I am some horrible guy. I am trying to be nice to her. I just don't know how we can ever be the same again.

The suit should be almost done, but then what? I don't think it is actually going to work. I would never tell Tobias this because he is so focused on trying to get rid of the serum but I don't think I can accomplish this.

Maybe if I had a better lab like the one in Erudite headquarters and a few lab partners. Alone I don't believe I can accomplish this. I just hope the next couple days for whoever this is for are great, because they might be their last.

Tobias' POV:

The next few days went by in a blur. I spent all my time with Tris. We had two dinner dates, walked around, avoided the cameras from our home, talked with friends and it was nice. It was just the way I wanted to spend my last couple days in case this mission did fail.

On the last night, I wrote a letter to Tris and it said everything I wanted her to know if I died. I decided I would put it in my coat pocket, so if I lived she would never have to see it, but if I didn't she would find it.

That night we had dinner together and we walked around.

"It's happening tomorrow."

She nodded, "Are you sure you have to do this?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going to be able to persuade you?"

"No."

She nodded.

"Caleb made a really good, strong suit, nothing is going to happen to me."

"But what if something does?"

"It won't, so don't worry."

She nodded again. I stopped walking and put my hands on her chin.

"Look at me Tris. I love you so much, nothing is going to keep me from you. I am going to be okay, and I am going to come back to you, and we are going to be okay."

She nodded, and I leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"C'mon let's head back."

I took her hand and we walked back to the room.

I pulled her down with me and she rested her head on my chest.

"Good night Tris. I love you."

"I love you too."

I kissed her head and went to sleep.

I was the first one awake in the morning. I gave Tris a kiss on the head and walked out the room.

I went to the room where we were hiding the suit and stuck it on. Then I walked to the room the serum was hid in.

Before typing in the code I checked to make sure the suit was securely on and I think, for the most part, it is.

I typed in the code for the room and the door unlocked. As soon as I even stuck a little bit of my foot into the room the serum started spraying. I sprinted into the room and headed to the computer in the back of the room.

I looked down at the suit, it's not going to hold up.

I quickly started typing in codes and deleted the plans of how to make it. Then I found the serum and smashed it against the floor, hopefully that would be the end of it.

I started to make my way towards the door when my vision started to blur. Everything started moving and I could tell I was no longer walking straight. I hit the table and fell, this was it.

Good Bye.

Tris' POV:

They found him but it was too late. He was dead.

I told him it wasn't going to work, but they found a letter.

_Dear Tris,_

_I wrote this in case the suit didn't work. If you are reading this right now, I guess it didn't work, and I am no longer with you. I am so very sorry and you were right. I should have listened to you and not have done this. Hopefully, if you are reading this I have destroyed the serum. If not, I need you to finish out the mission, it should be simple enough if I have gotten past most of it._

_Tris, I love you so much and I don't want you to ever forget that. Go on living your life, and don't let anyone stand in your way. Stay at the Bureau, or go back to where we are from, but keep living your life, everything will be okay._

_I was hoping so much this would work but I guess it did not. Don't forget about all the good times we've had but don't keep your head stuck on the past. The past is in the past._

_Remember the first day in Dauntless? I watched you jump and thought to myself wow. I could not believe a stiff would be the first to jump but as I got to know you better it wasn't as surprising as I thought it'd be. Tris you are a true Divergent, you are smart and selfless and brave._

_I love you will all my heart._

_XO, Tobias (Four)_

**20 Years Later**

**Tris and Caleb have become friends again and the Bureau has changed. There are no more serums and Tris has met somebody else, his name is Eric. He was once dauntless and his mother was once just like Tris', from the outside world but came in to try and change what was happening.**

**After Tobias died the different genetic projects were told the truth and were allowed to choose where they wanted to live. Tris and Caleb went back to their old home, and lived in the old Dauntless faction. It has long since changed, but still is not too distant to remind them of how they grew up.**

**Tris always remembers Tobias and made a special training room in the compound just for him. It is called the Four Fear Room and everyone goes in there to train. They keep training not out of fear of war but it is what they have always known.**

**Tris' first son's name is Tobias and she hopes in her mind he turns out just like who he was named after, strong and brave and courageous.**


	3. HG 20 Years Later

20 years after the take down of the capital…

Katniss' POV:

It has now been exactly twenty years. Every year on this day I think back to my old life and I would not change a thing. Life is so much better now.

What was left of us district has now been rebuilt and are now little towns. Each town does not focus on one job but has many although most people still work at their old jobs. All of the resources are not sent into the capital but distributed equally.

The president part was a little dicey at first but now things are okay. We get to vote for our president and they serve for four years, we are a democracy now.

I was told I should run for president but I am quite happy at home with my children.

Peeta and I have two kids; Rue, and Noah. Rue is almost twelve,and Noah is eight. Peeta was always the one who wanted kids and finally I caved in and said yes but only if we were to raise them in what was left of District 12, which was not much.

We were not the only ones to return here but there were not many, some of the buildings have been rebuilt, but not many. Most we have just started from scratch. In some sense we need a reminder of what happened so that nothing like it ever happens again.

The kids are "taught" what happened in history class in school but it is nothing compared to what Peeta and I have actually gone through. We decided that if they ask questions we will tell them but so far there have not been many. When they each turn thirteen we are going to tell them the whole story.

When we moved back into District 12 Peeta decided that the first thing we were going to do was build a bakery. It was the first store to be open and soon was followed by many more. There are about two thousand people living here but it doesn't always feel like there is that many, most are friends but sometimes there are visitors.

After Prim's death my mother could not bear come back to District 12 which makes me sad, she's back to almost how bad she was when dad died. I go visit her once or twice a year but it is hard for both of us.

I snapped out of my thoughts, I hated today I was always thinking in far off places.

"Mommy?" Prim had just come home from school.

"I'm in the kitchen." I sighed, I was going to make cookies but got lost in my thoughts.

Prim walked into the kitchen.

"How was school?" I ask.

She sighs, "They were talking about you again."

I smiled, Prim found it a little annoying when my name or Peeta's was mentioned at school but I think secretly she was proud.

"Oh yeah, and what did they say?"

"They were talking about how you were the leader of the rebellion. Did you really do all that?"

"Yes I did, and more."

She smiled, "You're a hero aren't you mommy?"

"Maybe just a little bit of hero."

She laughed.

"When is your brother going to be back from school?"

"He should be back soon."

And sure enough a few minutes later he walked in and came into the kitchen.

"Oo are those cookies?"

"No sorry they aren't made yet, I think daddy is going to be back soon though and he told me he'd bring cookies."

Both of them smiled.

"Go up to your rooms and change for tonight, he'll be here when you come down."

I don't like to say I spoil my children, but I think I might. I grew up struggling for food, I never want my kids to know what it feels like to be hungry like I was.

Peeta walked into the house a couple minutes later, I went and greeted him at the door.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey."

He leaned in and kissed me.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay? You?"

"Good, work was good. Lots and lots of people today."

I smiled, "Well that's good."

"Yeah it is, oh and I brought you something."

I noticed he was carrying a brown paper bag in one of his hands. He walked into the kitchen and opened it.

Inside was two cookies one for each other kids, they sugar cookies with the mockingjay iced on them.

"Close your eyes."

"Pe-"

"Katniss common please just close your eyes."

"Fine, but this better be good."

He laughed, "Okay and open."

I looked down at the countertop and my favorite cupcake and it also had a mockingjay on it.

"Oh Peeta thank you."

I turned around and gave him a kiss.

Rue and Noah came running down the stairs and when they saw the cookies went straight for them.

Peeta started laughing, "No hello?"

The kids looked up from their cookies and waved but then continued devouring them down.

"Look at how we've raised our kids to be."

I started laughing, "I'm going to go change before we leave."

He nodded and I climbed the stairs. I needed to put something nicer on. Tonight there was a big town dance in celebration of taking down the capital all those years ago.

I slipped on a dress and quickly fixed my hair before walking back downstairs. The kids were all ready to leave and Peeta had put a tie on.

"You ready?"

I took a deep breathe, "I think so."

He took my hand a squeezed it, "It'll be alright."

We walked out of the house and down the road till we got to where they had rebuilt the town hall. There was a stage in front where someone was playing music and slowly everyone was gathering in front, having a nice time.

The kids saw a few of their friends and quickly ran off. Peeta and I walked around saying hi to people, but I was not feeling up to talking much today.

"Do you want to sit down for a bit?"

I nodded, "I'm sorry, I just keep having flashbacks."

He put his arm around me, "It's alright, I kept getting them today too."

The town mayor walked up onto the stage, "Ladies and gentlemen I am so glad to see all of you out here today at this celebration. I'm going to make this short so you can all go back to your fun but here today we have a special guest. All of you know Katniss and Peeta but someone else has come too. Do not ever forget the events of what has happened but remember them so that they may never happen again. Do not pity the dead for they have fought for a worthy cause but pity us, the living if that ever happens again. Do not live in fear but do not forget. Please have a fun night but remember the message, and if you see him please say hello to my friend Gale."

My heart dropped, what would Gale be here?'

Peeta looked at me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No, I'm fine just, let's not run into him."

"I fully agree."

We got up and walked around a bit when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I should not have turned around.

"Hey Katniss, I've been looking for you."

"Hi, Gale." I gulped.

Peeta turned around too.

"Oh, Peeta you're here."

"Nice to see you too Gale."

Both of them looked at each other angrily.

"Gale what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Katniss can I talk to you for a minute?"

I looked at Peeta and he shrugged.

"Fine but just a minute."

He nodded and we walked in silence for a minute or so away from all the people and noise.

"Gale what are you really doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were."

"Why?"

"Katniss I miss you. When we were growing up we best friends and then after the reaping you just went and got all attached to Peeta."

"Okay."

"Well I should have volunteered for him in the reaping, I kick myself everyday for not having volunteered. I could have protected you."

"I didn't need protecting."

"Well you came pretty close to death multiple times."

"Yeah, but look at me Gale, I'm alive."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

A tear slipped down his cheek, "Katniss how the hell are you happy!"

"Gale I have a life now, kids, a husband, I'm happy."

"No your not, you're just saying that so I go away."

"Please stop."

He looked up, "Katniss be truthful you're not happy."

I didn't say anything but put my arms around my stomach.

"Are you pregnant?"

I didn't say anything.

"That means yes doesn't it?"

Both of us were crying now.

"Katniss, I love you."

I took a couple of steps away from him.

"You can come with me, we can be happy together."

"Gale I don't love you."

"Oh please you know you do."

I shook my head, "I really don't."

Gale's expression changed, "Well if you are not going to come with me you are not going to go back to Peeta."

He pulled a knife from his pocket.

"Gale please don't hurt me."

He took a couple of steps closer.

"What happened to you after you left the capital?"

"Well let's see my best friend wouldn't talk to me and so I had to go and find a new place to live, too bad that girl though had told people we were no longer friends and how I had hurt her so no one wanted to talk to me. I got an awful job and was just struggling to survive. If you come with me Katniss we can be happy, we could even take over the capital."

I wanted to scream, this was not going good.

He took a few more steps forward and I stepped backwards, into a wall.

"No place to run now."

He took another step forward plunging the knife into my stomach. I screamed.

"Katniss."

"Katniss."

"Katniss!"

I was suddenly jolted.

"Katniss it was just a dream."

I turned to my left and Peeta was sitting right beside me.

"It's alright Katniss, it was just a dream."

He pulled me closer to him and stroked my hair.

"J-j-just a dream."


	4. Alternate HG First Book

Peeta's POV:

_The cannon boomed. _

_She was lying on the ground next to me, not moving._

_I collapsed feeling the berries that had been in my hands fall out._

_Tears were streaming out of my eyes, how could this have happened._

_A hovercraft came at some point to pick me up, I was numb._

"Peeta!"

Haymitch shook me.

"Peeta, it's going to be okay."

I looked at him shaking my head, "No it's not, she's dead and it's all my fault."

He looked sad, "It's not your fault she is dead."

"Yes it is, she ate the berries."

"You were about to eat them too."

"Well I chickened out and she actually stuck some in her mouth."

Haymitch was just shaking his head, "You are alive that's all that counts."

"I'm an idiot, a fucking idiot. I let her die for me."

The tears were coming again.

"Stop it Peeta you are alive and you are going to be okay."

"Look at where okay got you! You won but at what cost? Your girl? Your sanity?"

"Peeta shut up! You are alive, can't you even be slightly grateful!"

"No! She is dead!"

"Okay."

"Don't you get it? She is dead and it is all my fault!"

"If you say that one more time I will hit you over the head with this bottle."

I scowled at him.

"You have to go on to talk to the nation soon, you should look somewhat decent."

I walked out of the room in the hovercraft and brought me a shirt and pants.

"Now get your ass up and do something, you cannot mope around."

I changed reluctantly and Haymitch walked back in.

"We are almost to the capital. You need to not speak about any of this bullshit that just went on and talk about the games. Do not speak about the berries and do not bring up anything about Katniss unless you are directly asked."

When he said her name I felt like crying again.

"Peeta man up you little cry baby."

"How drunk are you! Do you still not understand! She killed herself because of me! What about the girl that you liked when you played the games! Huh, now how do you feel?"

He chucked the bottle at me, ducking it barely missed me.

The hovercraft landed right then.

He grunted as me as I walked out and into the newsroom. Stylists of all sorts met me inside and started doing different things. I sat perfectly still not wanting to think.

I was instructed to walk out onto the stage in five, four, three, two, and one.

"And here is our special guest Peeta Mellark."

I tried to smile and walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Hello Peeta."

"Hi."

"Peeta how does it feel to have just won the 74th annual hunger games?"

I tried to smile, "It's been a long couple of days but I am glad that it is all over."

He smiled back at me, "We understand, watching you survive has been an amazing journey. You sure did have a lot of help from your friend Katniss."

My heart sped up, I did not want to have to talk about her right now.

"Ya Katniss was a great help and I am sorry she could not have been the one to be sitting here."

He smiled at me, "Yes but we are glad that we have you here. So would you like to tell us a little bit more about Katniss, I think we both know she was more than just a friend." He winked at me and the camera.

I paused for a minute, "Well Katniss and I were more than friends but it took her awhile to warm up to me. When she did we had a great time together considering the circumstances but I really did love her." I paused again and felt a tear run down my cheek. "I loved her so much and I am so sad that she cannot be here right now, I should have died not her."

He turned and patted me on the shoulder, "I am very sorry for your loss but we are glad you are here sitting with us today."

"I am sure we will see you again soon." He smiled at me and I walked off the stage.

Haymitch met me as I walked off the stage.

"What the fuck do you think you just did! You did everything I told you not do to!"

"I'm sorry Haymitch, but can we just go."

He nodded,"You need to get your tracker taken out of you and have the doctors check on you and then we can go home."

We got back into the hovercraft and were taken to what looked like a hospital. I was ushered into a room and suddenly there were five or so doctors bustling around me.

About ten minutes later they told me that I was free to leave. I walked out of the room to where Haymitch was.

"You ready?"

"I think so." I replied.

We sat in the hovercraft for a few hours and then it started slowing down.

"Are you ready for this Peeta?"

"No. How am I going to face all of them? Her mother, sister and Gale?"

"Bravely, do not be a coward."

I nodded and the hovercraft came to a halt. It stopped in a field and Haymitch, Effie and I stepped out. We started walking into the town and everyone looked out of their houses staring at me. When we got into the square a bell rang and everyone started walking into the square.

When everyone had arrived Effie walked over to the microphone, "Hello people of district 12, here is your victor, Peeta Mellark."

I walked over to where she was standing and looked out into the audience of people. Most people cheered but then I saw Katniss' family and Gale, all of them looked sad and Prim was crying.

I took the microphone from Effie, "I may be standing here today but I do not deserve it. Katniss should have won, she was brave and I was a coward. She should be standing here today not-"

The microphone was ripped out of my hands and two peacekeepers grabbed me.

I put three fingers up just like Katniss had done, "She will live on" I screamed.

The peacekeepers kept pullling me away and the townspeople looked bewildered for a few seconds before everyone slowly stuck the hands in the air with the sign.

I was pulled into the building just as I heard the shots go off.

"Peeta what the hell!" Haymitch yelled.

"I told you, she should be here right now not me."

He shook his head, "You have no clue what you are doing."

They pulled me into a room and awhile later Prim and her mom walked into the room.

"Hello Peeta."

I looked at them and felt tears in my eyes again, "I am so sorry Mrs. Everdeen, Prim."

She shook her head, "It is alright I understand."

Prim walked over and sat on my lap.

"It is not alright, she should be alive."

"That is not what is important now, the important thing is that you are."

"But."

"I know it's hard but you need to look on the positive side now, like you said she will live on."

I nodded.

Prim turned to me and started whispering, "I know you really loved her."

I smiled at her, "I am sorry I couldn't protect her better."

"It's alright, I have you now right?"

"I cannot promise you anything but I do love you."

She smiled at me and walked over to her mother.

"I want both of you to have all my winnings from the games, the food and money so that I know you will always be okay."

They smiled at me, "Thank you Peeta."

I nodded and they walked out of the room.

I felt a little better having done that but it didn't change the fact that she is still gone.

Gale walked into the room a while later without knocking.

"You son of a bitch, why are you here, why are you alive!"

I shook my head, "I don't know."

"Did you even actually love her?"\

"Yes."

"Well so did I, when she volunteered for Prim my heart dropped. I knew she wouldn't make it back but I was really hoping she would."

"I'm so sorry."

"I should have volunteered to take your place and then I could have protected her."

"I tried."

"Yeah well you are the one sitting here right now not her!"

"Gale I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not enough, she is dead!"

"I know that and don't you think I'm not just as sad as you are?"

He looked at me, he had tears streaming down his face, "I loved her so much and I just let her go."

"I loved her and I let her die for me."

"We are both pretty fucked up aren't we?"

"Yeah.."

He walked out of the room.

Two hours later….

Two men have been found hanging in a tree. After further investigation we have identified the bodies to be Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne. Both have committed suicide.


	5. Abnegation to Amity

**So I actually wrote this awhile ago and I won a contest with it :)**

**Abnegation Divergent? What will happen to this girl? What new adventures can she possibly embark on? Enjoy! **

My name is Cameron Noel but most people call me Cammie. I just recently took my test to see what faction I would be put in and today is the Choosing Ceremony, I have no clue what I am going to pick.

During the test I easily breezed through the tasks set before me and I was excited to see what I would get, apparently I am Divergent. Up until the test I had never even heard of that word and here they are calling me it. What is a Divergent? I asked the lady who was doing the test and she told me it meant that I showed signs that I could go into Dauntless, Amity, or Erudite.

Right now I am from Abnegation and I have no clue what I would like to be a part of. I know my mom was hoping I would stay in Abnegation but I do not see myself staying here. It is full of great people, but I do not feel like I truly fit in….

"Cammie."

I open my eyes and see my mom walking into my room.

"Hunny it is time to wake up, today is the big day!"

She smiles brightly at me, I don't feel quite as excited as she does.

She walks over and sits on my bed.

"Are you excited?"

I shrug.

"Oh common sweetheart you have to be somewhat excited?"

I smiled, "I guess I am kinda excited."

"Thats more like it."

She smiles and stands up, "Your dad is downstairs making breakfast so hurry and change please before coming downstairs."

I nod and slowly climb out of bed.

I go to my closet and start looking through it, I want to wear my nicest outfit today since I will be starting my new life.

After I change I walk downstairs and sure enough my dad is standing at the stove cooking. My two brothers and sister are sitting at the table patiently waiting and my mom is standing near my dad.

I walk over to my brothers and sister and sit down. They all look at me eagerly, I think all of them are excited for when it will be their turn for the Choosing Ceremony.

My dad walks over with breakfast, my mom joining him and we all dig in.

Before long we walk outside and start heading towards the building, we are not the only people out, slowly every other family is making their way towards the building too.

We get out front and stand in the Abnegation line and I look around and see some of my friends, they wave and I smile back, I am much more focused on everything else going on around me.

The crowds are getting larger and my dad walks over to me and gives me a hug, "Honey no matter what happens today, I love you."

I smile up at him, "Thanks daddy, I love you too."

He stands there hugging me for another minute or so before he walks away, shortly after my mom comes up to me and gives me a hug also, "Cammie dear I love you so so so much and I will support you no matter what choice you make today."

I smile and hug her back, "Thanks mom that means a lot to me."

My mom lets a tear slip down her face, "Mom please don't cry."

She just smiles, "I love you so much Cammie, don't you ever forget that."

"Thanks mom, I love you too."

She smiles one last time at me before walking over to my dad and giving him a hug.

I was about to go walk over to her when the doors are opened.

The Dauntless train is pulling by and all of them jump off the train and run into the building, they are shortly followed by all the other factions and then we walk in.

The whole room is super packed when we walk inside, looking around there is a rainbow of color and it is amazing.

Someone stands up and starts talking but I am barely paying attention, everything is too amazing to even look away from.

I am pretty much zoned out through the whole ceremony until my brother Zach punches me on the arm.

"What the heck was that for?"

He gives me a strange look, "It's your turn."

"Oh sorry," I smile at him, "I love you."

He smiles back, "Good luck."

I nod at him and make my way to the stage. I walk over to the knife and pick it up, not really sure of what I want to pick.

I look out to my family and they are all smiling, encouraging me no matter what.

I take a deep breathe and push the knife gently into my skin until I see blood come out. I take one more little peek out at my family and more my hand so that it is over amity, the blood falls in and I hear cheering.

I am ushered over to where all of them are sitting and introduced quickly.

After the ceremony we are herded outside and into truck, they tell all the transfers to get into one truck and so we do. Once all of us are inside our journey begins….

I look around and there is one other Abnegation transfer, two Dauntless and one Erudite, no Candor transfers which is good because I never liked any of them very much anyways.

Everyone in the truck looks just as nervous as I feel so I decided to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Cammie."

They all smile at me and begin to introduce themselves.

"I'm Nick," the other boy from Abnegation says.

"I'm Lucy and this is Jake," the girl from Dauntless says.

"And I am Thomas," the boy from Erudite says.

We all get to talking on our trip and I can tell the five of us are going to be really good friends.

When the truck stops all of us look around, it took us awhile to get here so it is now dark.

"Where do you think we are?" Lucy asks.

I shrug.

"I think this may be Amity headquarters or something," Thomas says.

She nods and we wait in silence for a minute before the driver comes over to talk to us. He smiles, "Welcome to initiation."

All of us look around for a minute nervously before he speaks again.

"Don't worry it won't be too hard but it is also not easy."

We all nod and he continues.

"For tonight we will show you a room you can stay in and then tomorrow the first test begins."

He walks around and undoes the back of the truck, all of us hop out and then he quickly fastens the back up again.

"Follow me."

We only walk for a few minutes before he stops, there is a little house and inside are two rooms.

"One room is for you gentlemen, and the other here is for the ladies. This is just a temporary house before the first test tomorrow and these tests will be over pretty quickly and then you will be in or out."

He looks around at us, "Frankly I think you all have a good chance, but what do I know. Anyways I will see you all tomorrow."

He waves and walks out.

"Thanks. Good Night." We all call after him.

"So you guys excited now?" Jakes asks.

We all smile and nod.

"I'm excited but I need to sleep now," Thomas says.

I laugh, "Me too."

The others agree and we all go to our rooms falling asleep.

When I awake in the morning no one is in the room, I groggily climb out of bed and go to the living room of the house. Everyone else is up and awake, sitting and talking.

"Morning," Nick says.

I just nod at him I'm too tired to think.

"Morning, you need some coffee?" Thomas asks.

I nod my head quickly and he laughs.

"Sit down, I'll get you some."

We all sit together like that for an hour or so before the man from last night walks in.

"Ah I'm glad to see you are all awake." He smiles at all of us. "We didn't have time for introductions last night so let me introduce myself to you, I am Sam Hancko and it is a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Hi Sam I'm Lucy."

"Thomas."

"Cammie."

"Nick."

"And I'm Jake."

His smile gets bigger, "Well it is so nice to meet you all, just letting you know your first task will be after lunch so you still have a few more hours to hang out."

He waves and walks back out.

We sit around talking, asking questions, and playing games enjoying the free time.

"Hey guys we need to get ready." Lucy says looking at the time.

Slowly we all walk to our rooms, get changed and walk outside where Sam is waiting.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen you will be doing these tasks just the five of you, the others have slightly different tasks since they have grown up around this."

He looks around at us, "Your first task is to go into that orchard and pick ten baskets of ripe apples and you have to hours."

He points to the baskets and the orchard, "Your time starts, NOW!"

We all run and grab a basket and run into the orchard, there are no ladders so I leave my basket at the bottom of the tree and climb up the branches. The others see me and follow suit.

Apple picking is not hard and all of us finish in about an hour and a half.

Sam starts clapping, "Congratulations you have now passed the first task."

We all smile at him tiredly.

"You have the rest of the day to rest and be ready for tomorrows but tonight I need all of you to fill out these papers and bring them back to me tomorrow."

He hands out the papers to all of us.

"Well have a good rest of you afternoon."

He leaves us and we all decide to go inside. We hang out the rest of the evening and fill out our papers. All of us are pretty tired and decide to go to bed, we all walk into our room and Lucy staring at me funny.

"Do you like Thomas?"

I feel my face turn slightly red, "No."

She starts laughing, "Yes you do, and I think he likes you too."

I smile.

"You know it's not that bad, Jake and I are dating."

I start laughing, "Really, because you too don't act like it very much."

Lucy shrugs, "We were always good friends when we were little and then before the test he told me that he liked me but we decided to hold most things off until we found out if both of us made it through initiation."

"You're going to make it through, trust me."

She smiles, "Thanks."

I nod and we both fall asleep….

I have never been good at waking up early but I heard something crash, someone curse and unfortunately I was awake.

I roll over and open my eyes and see another pair staring back at me.

I start to scream and a hand is stuck over my mouth muffling it.

"Sssshhhh. Cammie it's just me."

I stop screaming and look over and see Thomas, I can feel my cheeks getting warm, "Sorry."

He laughs.

"I didn't mean to wake up but I had to tell you this since I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow."

I nod and he continues.

"Cammie, I really really like you."

I feel myself smiling, "I like you too."

He smiles back, "Well I hope both of us make it through."

I nod.

"Well I should let you go back to sleep."

"Ya, that might be nice."

He laughs a little and stands up but then sits back down.

"One last thing."

He leans in and kisses me and I kiss him back, it all feels so perfect.

He walks out of the room and I try to go back to sleep but fail, my thoughts are going crazy.

I fell asleep at some point during the night because I woke up and Lucy was not in the room. I walk out to the living room and see lucy sitting next to Jake, she winks at me and I smile.

I plop myself down on the couch and Thomas looks at me smiling, "Do you need some coffee?"

"Yes!"

He laughs and gets up to get it, and Nick looks over at me glaring. I wonder what that is all about.

Thomas brings me my coffee and sits down next to me, "Thanks."

He smiles, "No problem."

Sam walks in earlier than usual. "I need all of your papers please and be ready for your task today in ten minutes."

We all nod and get ready. When we walk outside there are trucks waiting for us.

"Today you will show you me you can drive a truck and also you will be handing out food to all the factions. Each one of you will drive the truck for a certain distance and then we will switch. Nick you are up first the rest of you please get in the back of the truck."

Nick opens the door to the truck and gets inside while the rest of us get into the back of the truck.

He starts driving, very slowly and badly while the rest of us sit in the back.

Lucy and Jake are deep in conversation so Thomas scoots over and takes my hand.

"So," he says smiling.

"So."

He starts laughing.

"Did you like my surprise last night?"

I smile, "Yes."

Before he can respond back Nick hits a huge bump in the road and I go flying up in the air. Thomas grabs me pulling me down and places me on his lap.

"I got you," he says smiling.

We sit like that the rest of the ride and take turns driving. Lucy was not bad but slow, Jake drove well but very quickly, I didn't do too bad, and Thomas was a natural at it. When Nick went back up to drive we all braced ourselves, he was most definitely the worst.

We pulled up to a big building and we ushered inside and shown how the food giving out works. Each of us were assigned a station and I did not see any of them for the rest of the day.

Sam walked up to me after a couple hours, "You are doing a real good job Cammie."

"Thanks."

He smiled, "We are going to head back now so if you would like to head to the truck I will get the others."

I nod and walk over to the truck, Thomas is already over there.

"How was your day?"

"Good, how was yours?"

"Good."

We smile at each other and Lucy and Jake walk over to us.

"Okay guys get in the back, I'm going to drive us back." Sam says.

We get in the back and Thomas and I have a nice ride back.

When we are back in Amity we walk into the house and Sam follows us, I look around and I don't see Nick..

"Sam where is Nick?"

"He is no longer with us, but I have a big announcement."

We all sit down and look at him.

"Congratulations to all you, you have passed the test and are now part of Amity!"

We all look at each other smiling, I am so happy.

"This will for now on be your life, tomorrow there will be a big celebration and you are welcome to keep living here, in fact I highly encourage it. I will be by often, but for now on this is the rest of your life so enjoy."

He walked out of the room and we all turn to each other.

"We made it!" I say.

Lucy and Jake look at each other and he pulls her in and starts kissing her.

Thomas takes my hand and leads me over to where the kitchen is.

"I knew we'd make it," he says smiling at me.

I smile back, "I know."

He slips his hand around my waist and starts pulling me into him, "Here's to us and our new life."

"To us," I say leaning in to kiss him.

**Whatcha think?**


End file.
